1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal casting comprising a metal casting base body into which at least one metal insert body is cast. The metal insert body has anti-twisting part-contours and is connected to the metal casting base body in a positively locking manner by casting-in. The invention also relates to a metal casting process for producing a metal casting, wherein a metal insert body is positioned in a cavity between at least two mold halves before it is cast into a metal casting base body.
2. Description of the Related Art
German laid-open specification DE 197 46 167 A1 discloses a light metal component having at least one insert with undercut part-contours for absorbing tensile and bending loading and anti-twisting part-contours for absorbing torsional loading. German laid-open specification DE 39 12 664 A1 discloses a light metal casting with a fastening means arranged in the casting and a fiber insert to increase stability of the anchoring of the fastening means in the casting. German utility model DE 91 15 292 U1 discloses a threaded sleeve or a threaded bolt to be embedded in plastics material. US 2005/0084362 A1 discloses securing a threaded insert for a carrier of a motor vehicle in the carrier by injecting plastic into gaps between the threaded insert and the carrier surface.